Because I love you
by Vivi007
Summary: A little one-shot special for all the Pothena fans out there. Read and review. Warning: Incredibly cheesy


Hey guys! long time no see! I've had this plot bunny in my head since march, hope you enjoy it. For all the Pothena freaks like me out there!

* * *

Thirty years ago Athena would have never imagined she'd be waiting for him. That annoying, arrogant and dumb, kelp head. But there she was, completely and utterly in love with him.

It all started after his affair with the mortal Sally Jackson. Poseidon was depressed, really depressed. Maybe it was the humanitarian side of her acting up, or maybe she just felt sorry for him, but she comforted him, befriended him, and eventually fell for him. Curse him. She gave up her maidenhood for the god of seas and she regretted it.

There were always those moments when they would hide and run around in the gardens of Olympus, stole quick kisses at parties and have weekend getaways. But those happy moments didn't always make up for all the time passed without each other.

Right now, she was sitting at a beach far away from her home, Olympus, hoping for him to actually arrive, for once, at the appointed time. He chose the place, obviously, he always chooses the place. Eccentric island most of the times: Bora Bora, Cancun, and now the Punta Cana Hard Rock Hotel & Casino. The beautiful Rock Star Suite was monstrously huge, and even though she didn't care, he did, the gentleman says "Only the best for you, you deserve it" and it make her feel loved every time she remembers it.

But now, now she didn't feel loved, she didn't even feel a little important in his life. The date was at the beach in front of their room at sundown. And after two painful weeks he was late, not too late, maybe it seemed that way because she was early, but she was about to cry, she was the war goddess, but still a goddess. What if he was with another woman? What if he was playing with her feelings? What if she was just another conquer?

No, he wouldn't do that to me. She forces herself to believe. But it had already happened. Not really, but he had really loved Sally, and still cares for her, she's the mother of his only living demigod child after all, and she was jealous of her, she imagines having his child, he or she would probably look like one of Annabeth and Percy's children, beautiful and intelligent. Maybe that was why she hated Percy so much, he was a reminder of that past love, well, she couldn't actually hate him, he was a great husband and father, the mortal did a good job raising him, she admits, never at loud, of course.

That's one of the reasons why she didn't break them up, besides she couldn't be such a hypocrite. Her train of thoughts stops by the figure emerging from the water. Perhaps the little sunlight left made her delusional, but was it possible for him to be more perfect in the water?

She stands up and walks down the sand until her toes were touched by the waves. He walks out of his domain and stands in front of her with that sexy grin of his, the one he knows makes her knees tremble and her voice stutter. But not today.

"You're late." A simple statement and a glare always intimidate her enemies. The thing is, he wasn't an enemy, just her very unpunctual boyfriend.

"You're early" he doesn't even flinch at her glare. Curse him. Again. So she doesn't respond, just stares at him. "Athena, we're her to have fun, loose a little, just us." Oh, so he's serious now. "Please stop pretending being mad at me, you're overreacting." Mistake number two.

"I'm overreacting? Me? You've got to be kidding me! You think I don't know why we're here, but you're very wrong. I know exactly why we're here. You're here because of lust and I'm here because I'm stupid! The little time we can spend without worrying if Aphrodite is going to tell on us, or someone catching the roses that magically appear every Sunday morning at my door, and you're late! I can't believe you! And your-" He shuts her up, with the most effective(and probably only) technique that works on her, he kisses her with all the passion and longing he's been accumulating during these two weeks apart. And it works, because she's kissing back. And it feels like the first time, with the fireworks and butterflies in their stomachs. Their bodies pressed against each other help them not to fall and when they separate and lock eyes, every grudge it's in the past and it's only the two of them in the world. No Zeus, no ex-wife, no broken vow, no fears, only trust and love.

"Sweetheart, you may be here because of your stupidity," she snorts, but doesn't say anything, she knows he doesn't think so "but I'm here because I love you, and no matter what you say to me, I'm not going anywhere. So stop trying to make me leave you, 'cause it's not working, and it's not gonna"

And this moment makes it all worth it. All the angst and doubts, worth it.

"I hope it doesn't. So I don't have to drag you back." Now she kisses him and they feel like they got their souls back after two long weeks.

* * *

Reviews are like chocolate for the heart, always good.


End file.
